


El mejor amigo de papá.

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Debido a una amenaza intergalactica, Tony y Steve tienen que dejar a Peter, su amado hijo adolescente, para prevenir repercusiones en contra de este, piden a Bucky, el llamado soldado del invierno, que lo cuide, que sea el guardaespaldas de Spiderman.Pero al llegar, lo que Bucky encuentra, es un chico fuerte, dulce, lindo, y con un corazón roto.





	1. Capítulo 1 Una cena con el soldado del invierno.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una pareja de la que no he encontrado nada en español, así que me he decidido a comenzar con algo. Espero que quien lo lea, pase un buen rato.

Capítulo 1 Una cena con el soldado del invierno.

Había sido un idiota, o al menos así se sentía. Ahora pensaba que debió escuchar a sus padres, a los dos en realidad, no debió confiar, o creer, lo que debió hacer es no ser un adolescente enamorado imbécil…

—Idiota—Dijo en voz baja, pues ya había saltado justo dentro de la torre Stark, y no quería que Steve le escuchara y regañara. Cuando sus padres habían decidido casarse, y lo habían adoptado a los 4 años, se habían mudado del complejo destinado a que vivieran los Avengers, llegando de nuevo a la torre de su padre. 

No podía quejarse, es decir, sus padres eran íconos del mundo, el mismo se había transformado en un admirado superhéroe, y según el Dr. Strange, ese tipo extraño, que ponía celoso a su papá Steve, ya que hablaba mucho con papá Tony, decía que tenía mucha suerte, que si sus padres no lo hubieran adoptado, la obtención de sus poderes, y su vida hubiera sido mucho más complicada, y claro… no hubiera tenido su primer Ferrari a los 15, pese a las quejas de Steve. 

Y aunque este hablaba de su afortunada vida, ahora sólo podía pensar en si en esa vida difícil de la que hablaba, si le hubieran roto el corazón cómo lo habían hecho ahora. 

—¿Papá? —Llamó asomándose por el taller de Iron Man, pero al no verlo, subió al piso de habitaciones, estaba por cuestionar a FRIDAY, sobre donde estaban sus padres, cuando vio la puerta abierta del cuarto que les pertenecía, y sobre la cama, uno de los caros trajes de Tony, al acercarse más, escuchó la ducha, y suspiró, pegando su frente a la puerta que daba al baño. 

—Papá, no hables, por favor—Dijo en voz alta, quitándose la máscara—Tenías razón… bueno, tú y papá, o los dos estaban equivocados, cómo quieras verlo. —Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego un suspiro—Matt terminó conmigo. Sé que era tu favorito, sé que después del engaño de Wade… creímos, creí, que Matt sería diferente, con su madurez, y ese gesto en su rostro de tener todo bajo control… y lo fue, fue diferente —Recargó su espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta deslizándose hacía el suelo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas— Me dijo que no podíamos continuar, que no tenía tiempo para una relación con un “niño”. Pues al carajo él y su estúpida madurez. —Apretó sus puños, escuchando cómo la regadera se cerraba. —No le vayas a decir a papá que dije eso. 

—No lo haré—Respondió una voz que no era la de ninguna de sus padres, una voz que conocía, pero que no por eso le sorprendió menos, giró la vista, con las lágrimas cortándose de golpe ante la imagen del famoso soldado del invierno, recién salido de la ducha, con el cabello mojado, la piel llena de pequeñas y cristalinas gotas, que descendían deslizándose por el perfecto abdomen, hasta perderse bajo la toalla enredada en la cadera, que era lo único que cubría el cuerpo del super soldado, haciéndolo tragar grueso. 

—Bar… Bar… Barnes—Tartamudeó. 

—Hola Pete—Le saludó con una sonrisa, ocasionando que el adolescente saliera de su shock, parándose rápidamente del suelo, sonrojándose vivamente al recordar que su rostro debería reflejar que estaba llorando, además de que… le había contado todo eso al impresionante soldado del invierno. 

—¿Qué… que… que haces aquí? Creí que estabas en una misión con papá.

—Así era, pero algo se complicó, requirieron a Stark. Llegamos aquí, tu padre hizo sus maletas rápido y se marchó con Steve. Hay alguien feroz buscando a tus padres, por eso estoy aquí, me ofrecí a ir a buscarte pero…—Se detuvo un poco—…tu padre dijo que estabas con tu novio, que él podía cuidarte, que sólo esperara a que regresaras y que ya no te dejará salir. 

—Cuidarme… si claro—Soltó con desdén, sentándose en la cama. 

—Quien sabe. Hay ocasiones que podemos cuidar perfectamente a alguien de todo, menos de nosotros mismos—Le respondió Bucky, caminando a tomar una maleta, que Peter miró con curiosidad. 

—¿Mis papás se irán por mucho tiempo?

—Un par de semanas a lo mucho. 

—¿A dónde?

—No me informaron, sólo que la misión era de una clasificación alta. Y la mía es cuidarte—Informó. 

—En un mes cumplo 18, mis padres deberían darse cuenta que ya no necesito una niñera. 

—No soy una niñera, no te voy a decir que hacer y a qué hora dormir Peter. Solo te cuido. 

—Soy Spider-man, tampoco necesito mucho de eso. —Increpó molesto, no sabía porque ahora le enojaba tanto, que sus padres lo siguieran percibiendo cómo alguien que necesitaba protección, y le molestaba aún más que lo presentarán así frente a Bucky, enojándose el triple al darse cuenta que él lo había confirmado con sus quejas patéticas acerca de su corazón roto.

—Está bien, Señor Stark. —Soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? —Increpó Peter, girándose para verlo de frente, pensando que fue un error, al toparse de nuevo con aquel increíble cuerpo. Había vivido entre super hombres toda su vida, un cuerpo así no debía impresionarlo, pero lo hacía. 

—No es nada sobre ti, no estés a la defensiva. Sólo recordé la pelea de tus padres, sobre el apellido que llevarías. Tony siempre ha sabido cómo salirse con la suya, Steve siempre dice que tú te pareces a él en eso. 

—Pues con lo que acabas de escuchar, te diste cuenta que en realidad no es así.  
Bucky sólo le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática, que el menor no supo cómo interpretar, mientras entraba al cambiador de la habitación, la puerta quedó entre abierta, y aunque no quería mirar, sus ojos viajaron a esa pequeña abertura, dónde por uno de los tantos espejos, se podía apreciar el cuerpo del mayor. Secándole la garganta al más chico, por la impresionante visión. 

Bien tenía que admitirlo, había algo tras de aquellos nervios con el soldado. Cuando era niño llegó a escuchar a sus padres discutir sobre él, nombrarlo mucho, no llegó a comprenderlo, pero su curiosidad había despertado. Al crecer, pensó que era que Tony estaba celoso por su relación con Steve, luego por medio de un Clint pasado de copas, supo que en realidad era que Tony y él habían tenido algo, en un tiempo en el que los llamados “superhusbands” se había separado. Steve había estado con Sharon Carter en ese tiempo, aun así tardó mucho en perdonarle a Tony lo que tuvo con Bucky.

Pero al parecer habían conseguido solucionarlo, pues Barnes siempre estuvo en la mayoría de sus fiestas. Convirtiéndose en una incógnita para Peter, tanto que a veces se encontraba observándole en cada reunión, cada vez que cenaba con sus padres. No habían interactuado mucho, nunca más allá de simples saludos, este siempre se enfocaba en hablar con sus padres, pero eso no le importaba, le daba tiempo de observarlo, era un hombre lleno de misterios, y había algo en él que le alteraba, alteración que luego Peter había conocido como “excitación”. Al crecer y al llegar a su adolescencia, casi le da un ataque, cuando su primer sueño húmedo fue con él… con el mejor amigo de su padre. 

—¡Peter! —La voz del soldado lo hizo reaccionar y parpadear, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ido en los recuerdos, pero por el tono y rostro de preocupación en Bucky, suponía que había sido bastante. —Deja de pensar en él, en… tu novio, no vale la pena—Le aseguró. 

—No pensaba en él—Respondió sincero aunque en voz muy baja, sin embargo esto fue captado por el militar, que no dijo nada al respecto. 

—Vamos a cenar algo. ¿Quieres? —Preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación. Peter asintió y se levantó, siguiéndole. —¿No vas a cambiarte? —Cuestionó, mirando el uniforme rojo y azul del menor, a lo que este volvió a sonrojarse, y sólo asintió mudamente, antes de partir corriendo, a lo que Bucky supuso era su habitación. 

Él no quería estar allí, hubiera preferido ir a la misión, pero tanto Steve cómo Tony le pidieron por separado y luego juntos, que permaneciera en la tierra, al lado de su hijo. Tenían mucho miedo de que esas fuerzas que tenían problemas para controlar, llegaran hasta él. Ante eso, no pudo negarse, los apreciaba a ambos, con el tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado en muchos sentidos, y ahora estos le confiaban a su hijo. 

El problema es que él no sabía cómo tratar con un adolescente, no sabía cómo tratar con personas en general, y por supuesto menos con un chico en sus 17. A esa edad todo estaba lleno de complicaciones, cómo lo que acababa de escuchar. Intentó relacionar los nombres de Wade y Matt, porque le sonaban muy familiares, pero no lo conseguía. 

Llegó hasta la cocina, y buscó algo que preparar, pensando también que le gustaría al niño. Se preguntaba también que habría pasado en realidad con esas dos relaciones. Peter le parecía un chico excepcional, y no para menos, si sabías quienes eran sus padres, pero más allá de eso, sabía que era brillante, además de que era bastante lindo, siempre lo había pensado, tenía un innato gesto dulce, pero sabía de sobra que parecía más hijo de Stark, que otra cosa, con ese ingenio agudo, y su tendencia al sarcasmo y la charla durante las batallas. Por suerte también tenía mucha de la sensatez de Steve. 

—¿Qué preparas? —Se giró, viendo al arácnido, recargado en la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba un pijama que le hizo sonreír, los pantalones eran azules, con diseños del casco de Steve, y la camisa era blanca, con un dibujo de Tony en su armadura. Era lindo que su hijo fuera también su más grande fan. 

—Es algo que aprendí a cocinar durante mi tiempo en Alemania—Respondió—Es muy parecido a los waffles, Steve dice que te encantan desde que eras niño. 

—¿Mis papás hablan mucho de mí? —Preguntó, sentándose en la barra de la cocina, viendo al otro moverse por la cocina. El soldado llevaba ahora unos jeans desgastados, una camisa negra y apretada sin mangas que resaltaban todos sus músculos, e iba descalzo igual que él. Tener a un hombre así preparándote la cena, era uno de esos sueños que leías en la mayoría de las novelas románticas. No que él las leyera, pero tenía amigas. 

—Eres su más grande orgullo, y te aman Peter. Siempre se acuerdan de ti, y hacen comentarios. Es bastante… adorable—Arrastró la última palabra, mirando al chico que agachó la vista, con las mejillas rojas. 

Bucky realmente nunca se había fijado bien en él, cómo Peter en realidad, siempre fue el hijo de Tony y Steve, nada más. Pero ahora que tenía el tiempo de estar solo ellos dos solos, se dio cuenta de lo lindo que era, y de porque sus amigos eran tan sobreprotectores. 

—Ewww, debe ser vergonzoso, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como suenan. —Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos, ese gesto que hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, y que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. 

—Es adorable, ya te lo dije. —le contestó comenzando a partir algo, viendo cómo el chico miraba atento su brazo. —¿Quieres tocarlo? —Bromeó, y allí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo en el menor, comenzaba a pensar que lo incomodaba—Era una broma, supongo que ya sin el uniforme es aún más llamativo.

—No, no… es sólo que, desde niño, siempre me pregunté si te metías a bañar con él. 

—Bueno, sería molesto estármelo quitando y poniendo solo para eso. Además es resistente al agua—Se encogió de hombros. 

—Sí, supongo que fue una pregunta estúpida.

—Deberías haber escuchado muchas de las preguntas que me hicieron Clint y Sam en su momento. La tuya suena inteligente en comparación. 

—El tío Sam y el tío Clint son divertidos. 

—Sí, lo son—Aceptó Bucky. Terminando de preparar la cena, en realidad era algo sencillo, por lo que puso el platillo en la misma mesa de la cocina, dirigiéndose luego a la nevera. 

—¿Tus padres…? Bueno, de Steve ya me supongo la respuesta, pero ¿Tony te deja tomar alcohol?

—Una copa de vino en algunas cenas, y… un poco de champagne en las fiestas.

—Entonces creo que una cerveza no te hará daño. —Sacó un par de la nevera, y las destapó con facilidad sin necesidad de ninguna herramienta—Además supongo que la necesitas. —Se sentó frente a él, viendo como pinchaba parte de la comida con su tenedor, llevándolo luego a su boca, sonriendo, haciendo que Bucky se diera cuenta que le había gustado bastante. —Mira sé que no soy tu padre, y ni siquiera soy tan cercano a ti, cómo Bruce, Clint, o incluso Stephen. Pero si quieres seguir hablando de lo que me empezaste a contar. 

El pequeño Stark no le miraba a los ojos, comía en silencio, sintiéndose un poco apenado. —No quería que hubieras escuchado eso. No porque no me agrades o algo así, pero son tonterías. 

—Dado que casi te vas de la casa en dos ocasiones porque Tony y Steve no aceptaban a tu novio. Dudo mucho que sean tonterías niño.  
En ese momento los ojos del adolescente se abrieron sorprendidos, viéndole fijamente—¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? 

Bucky suspiro—Mira, odio los chismes en este ámbito, pero…escuche que mucha gente se enteró de ese problema. Si hay algo que se es; no grites nada dentro de un Helicarrier que no quieras que todo el mundo sepa. 

Peter dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa, apoyándose en ella—Odio mi vida—Masculló cual típico adolescente. 

—Todos nos equivocamos a esa edad, no hay necesidad de estar avergonzado Peter. —Le palmeó la cabeza, haciendo que Peter la alzará levente, perdiendo en los ojos color azul plomo del otro. Entendía perfectamente porque su padre no se pudo resistir a él. 

—Pero dos veces seguidas. ¿Y tan rápido?

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Había dos chicos, que yo les gustaba supongo, bueno no son chicos precisamente, Wade tiene 30, y Matt 33. 

—Algo mayores para ti.

—Es lo que siempre decían mis papás. Pero papá Steve confiaba en que pese a la mala fama que tiene Wade, ya sabes de mercenario y eso…

—¿Mercenario… Wade…? ¿Estás hablando de Deadpool? —Peter asintió y Bucky no pudo estar más sorprendido, no le extrañaba la preocupación constante de sus compañeros —Ya veo, continua, perdón.

—Bien, papá Steve decía que siempre la gente juzgaba mal a Wade, aunque creo que es porque Wade es muy diferente con mi padre que cómo lo es con los demás. Él tiene este respeto innato por papá Steve, ya que es su héroe desde niño. Papá Tony decía que era un vago, cómo sea… era muy divertido, dulce, muy… extraño—El dulce castaño hizo una mueca. —Pero… no es alguien que se até a nada, quizá en el pasado, pero ahora—Suspiró— en una misión, fuera de Nueva York… en un hotel de esos con letras neón, que apestan a… —frunció sus cejitas—…sexo barato—Puntualizó, logrando que Bucky enarcara una ceja. —Estaba durmiendo con una chica, una… agente de SHIELD en realidad, no la reconocí, pero reconocí el tatuaje que ella llevaba en la baja espalda de la agencia. 

—Lo siento mucho, es algo duro para tu edad, supongo.

—Hey, los chicos de mi edad son más despiertos de lo que puedas imaginar—Le aseguró—Pero he llegado a pensar que lo debí ver antes, es decir, nunca me acosté con Wade, y él no creo que fuera muy fanático del celibato. —Chasqueó la lengua, tomando un trozo de la comida que estaba en su plato. 

—Entiendo, es el problema con las diferencias de edad.

—Yeah, eso supongo—Se rascó la nuca, en un gesto que a Bucky le recordó mucho a Tony, aunque la mueca en su boca era más de Steve. —y con Matt, él… tiene siempre problemas con papi en referencia a la política, y han llegado a tener fuertes peleas. Es decir, Daredevil tiene un…

—¿Tu otro ex novio es “el hombre sin miedo”? —Preguntó. Por mucho nunca entendió porque la preocupación de Tony y Steve, acerca de las parejas de su hijo. Es decir, él pensaba que era un chico de 16, que estaba explorando el mundo, que cómo todo adolescente normal, salía con chicos y chicas de su edad, quizá algo mayores, y siendo sus padres quienes eran, y el poder que tenían, era difícil entender su exageración, pero sabiendo que sus ex parejas eran un par de “héroes” bastante controversiales, los gritos y las salidas repentinas, cobraban sentido. 

—Sí…—asiente— pero pese a todo eso, a papi le agradaba. Matt decía que Papi podía cambiar muchas de sus políticas, y que la construcción de algunas de sus empresas, perjudicaban más que ayudar, papá decía que Matt a veces se comportaba como un hippie. Como fuera, le agradaba para mí, decía que tenía sus ideas claras, que era responsable, consciente, y un largo etcétera. —Se hizo hacía atrás—Y así fue… fue demasiado “responsable y consciente” para salir con un chico 14 años menor que él. —Farfulló. 

—Es… complicado.

—¿Complicado? Es idiota, llevábamos 7 meses. Cree que no lo sé, pero la vuelta de su ex novia a la vida, lo confundió completamente. No es que me engañara, pero me hubiera gustado que no me tratara como un mocoso, diciéndome que “lo hacía por mi bien, y que luego lo entendería”. Soy joven, no idiota. Él no ha vuelto con ella, pero entiendo que es un gran shock, aunque el crea que no lo comprendo. Yo lo quiero. ¿Me comprendes? Lo quiero demasiado, habría sabido entender, pero no me dijo nada. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aunque no para llorar, si no para calmar su enojo. 

Por eso no quería quedarse con ese niño, demasiados problemas con los adolescentes. Demasiados dramas, y demasiados sentimientos, él incluso tenía problemas con los suyos, así que tratar con los del benjamín de la casa Stark, sería verdaderamente un calvario. 

—Peter—Le llamó para que lo viera— Tienes razón, es idiota—Intentó decir lo que pensaba que el otro querría escuchar. Peter le miró fijo, y luego sonrió. 

—Lo siento, debe ser aburrido estar escuchando la desastrosa vida amorosa de un adolescente. 

—En realidad no. —Confesó sincero, no era aburrido, era… estresante, un poco, y molesto, pero aburrido no. 

—No tienes porqué mentir.

—No lo hago. De verdad, creo que es un idiota. Si sabe quién eres, fue muy tonto de su parte subestimarte. Tus padres pese a todo, también hablan de lo maduro que eres. Con 7 meses el debió saberlo. 

Peter sonrió y sus mejillas volvieron al tono carmín. Era una reacción que no podía controlar, era extraño estar allí, a solas con el soldado, después de tanto tiempo, no podía decir que fuera incomodo, pero si era extraño, era de esas cosas que nunca piensas, porque crees que pese a lo probable nunca te pasarán a ti, y sin embargo allí estaba. 

—Sí, supongo que… supongo que debió haber, haberlo sabido. — ¡Genial! Ahora se trababa al hablar como un idiota. —De cualquier manera, supongo que en realidad buscaba no herirme, o cualquier tontería así. ¿No? 

—Sí, también lo pienso—Bucky le sonrió—Es bueno pensarlo del modo positivo. 

—Entonces... ¿Te quedarás aquí, conmigo? —Preguntó tentativo, cambiando el tema completamente a uno que le gustaba mucho más 

—Por lo menos hasta que tus padres regresen, sí. Descuida, intentaré no invadir tu espacio. No voy a molestarte, sólo es cuestión de precaución, Steve y Tony saben que eres un chico fuerte, pero yo estoy aquí para que derroten al enemigo con las mentes tranquilas. 

—Tú no me molestas, siempre me has parecido muy genial, a decir verdad…—Le miró fijo—…siempre le había dicho a papá, que algún día me gustaría que me entrenaras, ya sabes, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No me gusta mucho hacerlo con papá, siempre mide su fuerza y parece que le está enseñando a un niño de 10 años autodefensa. 

—Entiendo—Asintió Bucky—Mañana hasta donde se tiene escuela, y yo tengo que ir a recoger unos archivos, así que… puedo pasar por ti, vamos a comer para no perder tiempo, y tengo un lugar en mente donde podemos entrenar. ¿Qué piensas?

—¡Suena genial! —Exclamó entusiasta, carraspeando luego, no quería verse tan…¿Obvio? Miró al otro y sólo agitó su cabeza a manera de aceptación—Salgó a las 2.

—Perfecto entonces… —El soldado recogió los platos y se giró al lavamanos. Peter se quedó observando la fornida espalda, la curva en la cintura, y el perfecto trasero, que hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior. Aquello estaba mal…

—¡Buenas noches! —Gritó más alto de lo que pudo, antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hacía su habitación.  
Bucky apenas pudo ver la camisa de pijama agitarse a la vuelta del pasillo, a lo que solo sonrió de lado, y soltó un suspiro—Los adolescentes no eran tan raros en mi época—Masculló, girándose a seguir lavando los platos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Peter, Bucky y las hormonas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero se diviertan leyendo esto! :D

Sam lanzó un papel a la cabeza Peter, cuya mirada se encontraba perdida en la ventana, ignorando por completo, lo que la maestra de literatura tenía para decir. No había dejado de pensar en Bucky, estaba muy emocionado por poder entrenar con el famoso soldado del invierno, es decir, era una leyenda junto a sus padres, sin embargo, era otra cosa la que lo emocionaba más que eso. Sentía una emoción, a la que no le podía dar nombre, es decir, era consciente de que sentía una atracción parecida a lo que sintió con Wade y Matt, pero aún así, no dejaba de serle extraño, pues era algo parecido y a la vez distante.

Una segunda bola de papel y más grande, rebotó en su cabeza, haciendo que por fin se girara. —¿Qué? —Preguntó girándose.

—¿Nos prestaras tu tarea? —Susurró Sam, mientras él y Luke lo veían con grandes sonrisas, esperando su respuesta.

—No—Negó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Quizá consideraría pasársela a Luke, pero por supuesto que no le pasaría nada a la cubeta cósmica.

Luke y Sam, eran sus compañeros de escuela, pero también sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando se transformaban en “Power Man” y “Nova”. Ellos tres, junto con Danny “Iron Fist” y Ava “White Tigger” eran los novatos de SHIELD, esto de manera subjetiva, pues su papá Tony era bastante restrictivo en la influencia que la organización de inteligencia tenía en él.

—Vamos Stark… —Nova le lanzó una nueva bola de papel a la cabeza.

—No, son súper héroes, sean responsables—Susurró de nuevo, aunque quizá en un tono más fuerte.

—Señor Stark…—La maestra llamó su atención, haciendo que Peter alzará rápido su vista a él—…por última vez Señor Stark, sé que lo que le enseño, quizá no sea tan interesante como lo que le pueda enseñar su padre, pero por favor, ponga atención. —Peter sólo asintió.

Muchos pensarían que llevar el apellido Stark sería beneficioso, y en realidad… tenía sus ventajas, pero también un montón de contras, muchas desventajas. Seguido era comparado con su padre, era un alivio que nadie supiera que el “Steve Rogers” con el que estaba casado su padre, era el mismo que el Capitán América, porque entonces sería el doble de presión. Y es que a diferencia de Tony a Steve le gustaba mantener un bajo perfil, y en eso, estaba con su papá, al menos por ahora, manteniendo la identidad de SpiderMan siempre resguardada.

Pero con el apellido Stark bastaba para llenarse de gente interesada, falsos amigos, y muchas molestias. Afortunadamente para esas alturas, había aprendido a lidiar con eso y se había establecido.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos tomaron sus mochilas, quedaba solo una clase antes de salir.

—Chicos, ¿Hicieron su tarea? —Ava, los sorprendió en los casilleros, haciendo que Luke y Sam, comenzaran a quejarse, volviéndole a rogar a Peter, para que les pasará la tarea, recibiendo regaños por parte de la chica.

—¿Tu si la hiciste Danny? —Le preguntó al rubio.

—Para llegar a un fin, siempre hay un camino que recorrer, y si no comienzas a caminar, nunca se llega a nada.

—Puedes… simplemente contestar, “Si” —Se quejó, recibiendo entonces un mensaje en su celular, que colocó una sonrisa en su rostro, una especial, que atrajo la atención de sus compañeros. —Chicos, ¿Pueden entregar m…?

—No—Ava le interrumpió—Conozco esa sonrisa Pete, no vas a ir con él. No va a suceder lo mismo con este que con el tipo… extraño.

—¿Lo mismo? —Peter contestó y guardó su celular.

—No le contestes a Matt, Wade y tu estuvieron yendo y viniendo, y eso solo te hizo más daño.

Peter sonrió más ampliamente—No es Matt—Le entregó su cuaderno a Danny Rand—Entrégala por mí—Pidió.

—No nos mientas Peter—Le advirtió Luke, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

—Los veo luego chicos—Se despidió, acomodando su mochila, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo casi vacío, pues los alumnos se movían hacia su última clase.

Bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de la salida del enorme colegio privado, habían intentado que estudiara en una escuela pública, pero con su apellido, era algo complicado. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la reja de salida, y luego se detuvo de golpe. “¿Parecía muy ansioso?, ¿Muy desesperado?” se preguntó, y alentó su ritmo. Llegando a la calle, casi contando cuantos pasos eran hasta llegar allí.

—¿Seguro que está bien que te salgas así? —La voz lo hizo elevar la vista de sus propios pies…y vaya vista. No sabía aun porque le emocionaba tanto ver a Bucky con ropa de “civil”.

Barnes ajustó su cachucha bajo la que había acomodado su cabello para que no se notara el largo. Llevaba jeans desgastados, un par de tenis que lucían juvenilmente sucios, y una chaqueta negra, que ocultaba una camisa azul grisáceo, que resaltaba sus ojos.

—Sí, la última clase es bioquímica. El profesor sigue intentando averiguar de que está hecha la telaraña de Spiderman—Pronunció acomodando la chaqueta azul cielo, que tapaba la camisa blanca con el dibujo de una pizza.

—Bien entonces. Vamos… sube—Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza, el auto a espaldas de él. Conocía el auto, era de su padre, aunque de los menos lujosos, y es que recordó, que el soldado, igual era más de un bajo perfil.

 

Bucky miró subir al chico, pero después se quedó parado antes de abrir la puerta, dio un escaneo rápido con la mirada, hasta que se topó con cuatro pares de ojos, que le parecieron conocidos. Rememoró, intentando darse  cuenta de quienes se trataban, esto no demoró más de dos minutos, aunque fueron los suficientes para que Peter se apoyara en el asiento del conductor, mirándole por la ventana.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tus amigos, ¿Les dijiste que vendrías conmigo? ¿Les contaste algo de tus padres? —Preguntó al subir y encender el auto.

—No, siempre están metiéndose en todo de mi vida, y… bueno, de vez en cuando necesito mi espacio personal.

—Creo que solo se preocupan por ti—Le apuntó, perdiéndose al doblar calles más adelante.

\-----

—Ese… ese era… Bucky Barnes… —Señaló Ava.

—¿El soldado del invierno? —Preguntó Nova—Wow… ¿Crees que Peter me consiga una foto con él? —preguntó, haciendo que la chica volteara los ojos.

—Nuestro amigo prefiere la experiencia—Dijo suavemente Rand.

—¿Y tú no? —Le increpó Luke con una pequeña risa, aunque solo ellos dos sabían de quien hablaban.

—Y entonces el hombre pierde todas sus virtudes, pero gana el conocimiento de haberlas usado y perdido, y se convierte en una virtud mayor—Respondió críptico nuevamente.

\-----

—La torre no queda en esta dirección—dijo Peter, mirando extrañado, como se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No vamos a la torre, necesitas algo de aire… fresco. —contestó con la vista perdida en el camino, el mismo necesitaba algo de aire fresco, necesitaba salir de la ciudad y quitarse un poco de estrés de encima, de hecho lo que más quería era perderse en un rincón del mundo, para estar solo él y sus pensamientos, pero más fuerte que eso, era el deber de cuidar a Peter, era su misión, y aunque fuera sencilla,  era una de las más importante, por las personas que se lo habían pedido.

—¿Aire fresco?

—Querías entrenar, ¿No? Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin tus poderes, sin todo ese de saltar por los techos, te llevaré a un lugar donde realmente no los haya. Creo que va a gustarte.

—Suena divertido—Se recargó mejor en el asiento, viendo como las grandes construcciones de rascacielos y empresas se iban quedando atrás. —¿Cómo te fue con los archivos?

—¿Archivos? —Repitió, sin saber de qué hablaba el adolescente.

—Si los archivos, que dijiste que tenías que recoger hoy—Señaló, y allí Bucky cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Por lo que pasó esa mañana, lo olvidó por completo, aunque en parte fuera verdad, tenía que ir a recoger información, pero era algo más complicado que recoger archivos, más bien estos, eran más que un intento burdo de hablar con ella. Lo qué en realidad, no había llevado a nada.

—Oh, eso… pues, hubo algunas complicaciones, creo que… puedo intentar verificar las cosas luego.

—Ya…—Peter chasqueó la lengua, sentía que el otro le ocultaba algo—¿Puedes decirme de que misión se trata?

—No, es… clasificada. —Contestó, sintiéndose más aliviado, cuando ya solo vio árboles a su alrededor, bajó las ventanas del auto, dejando que el aire le llenara los pulmones, el olor de la naturaleza le daba quietud.

—Si, papá tiene muchas así, algunas  puede contármelas, y otras no. —Se encogió de hombros Peter. —¿Desde cuando conoces el lugar al que vamos?

—Desde hace bastante, de cuando era un fugitivo con una vida muy agitada—Respondió, girando en un camino de tierra. Ahora que lo pensaba, sería la primera vez que llevara a alguien allí, y es que regularmente reservaba ese lugar para estar completamente en soledad.

—He escuchado de eso, por tío Barton en su mayoría, aunque también he visto las fotos de muchas de tus peleas, pero fue mucho antes de que yo llegará con mis papás, y ellos no hablan mucho de eso.

—Les traje muchos conflictos a tus padres—Confesó—quizá por eso, sencillamente no quieran revivirlo.

—Supongo. —Peter se inclinó hacía delante, notando ante sus ojos, una pequeña pero agradable cabaña, que iba apareciendo junto a un lago, la rodeaba un terreno de cielos abiertos, dónde el día lucía mil veces más azul que en la ciudad, y el color se reflejaba con el sol en el agua del lago de una manera hermosa. Sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta ese lugar en concreto, Bucky bajó del auto, para acercarse  a un árbol, se inclinó a sus raíces, y poco después Peter apreció un chispazo alrededor del lugar, como si se hubiera roto una barrera invisible,  luego vio a Barnes volver al auto—¡wow! Mucha seguridad.

—Es un lugar que vale la pena—Respondió Barnes. —Tu padre me ayudó un poco con el diseño.

Estacionó el auto frente a la cabaña, Peter bajó, extendiendo las manos, de verdad el lugar lucía bastante relajante.

—¿Te gusta? —Le interrogó con una sonrisa, apoyándose en el techo del auto, viendo a Peter dar unos pasos hacía el lago.

—Se siente paz, creo que es lo que necesito. —Sus ojos chocolate, que recordaban un poco a los de su padre, brillaron ligeramente. —Gracias.

—No es nada chico, creo que es lo mejor después de lo que te pasó. —Pronunció y las imágenes de lo que le había comentado y como lo hizo, causó que Peter se sonrojara vivamente.

—De verdad me siento muy… apenado de que tuvieras que escuchar eso. —Declaró, viendo como el otro, sacaba del maletero unas mochilas. —Vamos para que te cambies.

—¿Cambiarme?

—Sí, no vamos a entrar con mezclilla. —Le contestó, dirigiéndose al interior de la pequeña casa.

Peter le dedicó una última mirada a la enorme congregación brillante de agua, le daban muchas ganas de dar un salto y ponerse a nada, pero la idea de entrenar con Bucky, le atraía más, aunque este estuviera extraño.

—Toma…me tomé la molestia de buscar entre tu ropa algo que sirviera. Hay un par de habitaciones al fondo, elige una. También te traje ropa para después,  ya sabes, darnos una ducha antes de marcharnos.

Peter asintió, caminando con la maleta a buscar uno de los cuartos, aquello era tan raro, se sentía tan raro, y no solo porque el soldado pareciera distante desde que pasó a recogerlo, sino porque estaban allí, ellos dos solos, en una cabaña junto al lago.

Se sentó en la cama, del centro de la habitación. Lo que pensaba era estúpido, pero no dejaba de imaginar  lo que  pasaba usualmente en una cabaña así, cuando una pareja la visitaba, cerró  los ojos, y se dejó caer de espaldas, recordando el cuerpo del mayor, las gotas de agua recorriendo su torso, la espalda musculosa, y esa mirada que le erizaba la piel.

“¡No! No pienses en eso Peter” se dijo, y es que era realmente un problema cuando sus hormonas le traicionaban, no pensaba con claridad. Por lo que mientras su “yo malvado” y su “yo bueno” libraban una batalla sobre lo que ocurría, él se decidió a cambiarse.

Salió de la habitación, llevando ropa resistente y deportiva, la que usualmente usaba para entrenar en los lugares especiales de la torre. Al salir se topó con Bucky revisando su celular, le daba la espalda, y a Peter no le molestaba nada eso, la espalda de Barnes era maravillosa, de hombros anchos, sin un exceso de músculos, pero si los justos para hacer que luciera bien.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó este sin si quiera girarse a verlo, habiendo advertido su presencia desde mucho antes.

—Siento que tu tienes un sentido arácnido más funcional que el mío.

—Años de entrenamiento—Le contestó, girándose por completo. Bucky igual se había cambiado, y llevaba igual que él, un conjunto más deportivo y resistente, en este caso, en negro, el cual se le pegaba de una manera bastante interesante a cada parte de su cuerpo. Llamando la atención del adolescente. —¿Vamos? Lo haremos en la parte de atrás.

—Lo haremos…—Repitió Peter.

—Sí, es un lugar más amplio para entrenar—Se dirigió hacia la puerta, enarcando una ceja por el tiempo que el otro se tardó en reaccionar. Se preguntaba si este siempre era así de distraído, o seguía pensando en lo de su relación. Aunque de ser de ese modo, quizá lo comprendía, lo que era tener una relación que termina no en los mejores términos, era algo complicado de asimilar, de hecho… esperaba no lucir tan ido como el adolescente.  —Dime, ¿Qué te ha enseñado Steve?

Peter se paró en medio de la gran área de pasto verde que rodeaba la casa, soplaba un viento suave, pero cálido.

—Bueno, conozco el entrenamiento básico de SHIELD, y Papá me ha enseñado un par de movimientos, aunque en su mayoría referentes a la defensa.

—Sí, Steve es más de defender que atacar directamente. Su arma es un escudo. —Señaló acercándose un poco más al chico. —Bien, si sabes lo básico de SHIELD, vamos, enséñame como coordinas, y partiremos de allí.

Peter asintió, poniéndose en la posición de defensa que su pare le había enseñado, miró al otro ponerse igual en una posición de defensa. Sus ojos se mantuvieron intercambiando miradas que le robaron el aliento al pequeño Stark, antes de que mejor se decidiera a concentrarse, al menos quería impresionarlo con su habilidad en batalla.

 

Pronto estuvieron metidos en una pelea, aunque está más bien consistía en Peter tirando golpes, y Bucky parándolos con habilidad. Barnes tenía que admitir que el chico tenía una fuerza impresionante, pero no la sabía concentrar ni tirar a los puntos indicados, por lo que fue lo que se dedicó a enseñarle, indicándole hacía donde debería de dirigir sus puños y patadas.

Fueron varias ocasiones en las que Stark terminaba de espaldas o de cara contra el pasto, levantándose agitado, para volver a arremeter contra el soldado.

Aquello se sentía bien… para ambos, lo necesitaban, liberar estrés, y pronto la batalla se  transformó de un simple entrenamiento a algo más intenso, se les salió un poco de las manos, Bucky se sorprendió cuando terminó lanzado a una esquina del cuadro de entrenamiento que habían establecido, pero no se detuvo, la ropa de ambos estaba sucia, de pasto, y del fango que se había levantado, además que el sudor escurría ligeramente por sus cuerpos, notándose sobre todo en el nacimiento del cabello y el cuello.  El intercambio de golpes duro bastante, iban a las piernas, al estómago y a los brazos.

Lo que dio fin a todo, fue un golpe… Bucky olvidó lo que estaba haciendo, y su puño de metal, se impactó en la mejilla del chico con la fuerza suficiente, para dejarlo tirado sobre el pasto, sujetándoselo, y al ver su rostro, y como intentó lanzarse de nuevo contra él, le detuvo de las muñecas.

—Creo, que es suficiente por hoy—Pronunció con lentitud mirándole a los ojos.

La respiración de Peter estaba agitada, y sentía el ardor del golpe en su mejilla, pero los ojos del otro, le devolvieron al momento y el lugar. Asintió despacio, y Barnes le soltó las muñecas.

—Vamos… vamos a la casa, a ponerte algo de hielo—Señaló.

—Esto sanara muy rápido—Aseguró Peter, conociendo a la perfección su sistema de recuperación.

—Prefiero ponerte eso, para que no se te inflame—Determinó. —Además parece doler, lo siento.

—Está bien, es mejor que entrenar como papá, nunca había llegado a lesionarme o caerme al hacerlo—Comenzó a contar, mientras regresaban al interior de la casa, entrando en esa ocasión a la pequeña cocina, dónde Peter dio un pequeño salto, sentándose sobre la mesa de madera.

Bucky tomó hielos de la parte superior del refrigerador y los enredó en una toalla, parándose con ellos, frente a Peter, tomando su barbilla con delicadeza, analizando el golpe.

La mano que había usado para  sostenerle era la de metal, y al sentirlo contra su piel, la respiración del pequeño hijo del Capitán América, se cortó, sintió su piel erizarse y su garganta cerrarse, más al ver esos ojos, que era tan azules, que no eran propiamentes azules, sino de un color que estaba seguro no podría encontrar en la paleta de colores.

—Fue un buen golpe, sostenlo. —Colocó la compresa fría contra su mejilla, sacando al castaño de sus ensoñaciones. —Steve y Stark  me matarían si se enteran. Se supone que debo cuidarte.

—Está bien, he terminado mucho peor. —Intentó quitarle peso—Es bueno que tenga un entrenamiento que me prepare para algo real.

—Eso supongo—Barnes se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina. Dedicándole una mirada por completo al chico, una que antes no había tenido tiempo de hacerle, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por sus propios problemas. Lucía frágil pese a la fuerza que tenía, lucia frágil, y bueno, después de todo, era solo un niño.

—De hecho, esto… esto fue bastante genial, ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo a diario? Venir aquí, y así.

—No sé si este bien, ¿No tienes cosas que atender? Cómo tu escuela o algo así.

—No las descuidaré, podemos irnos cuando den las 6 y aún tendré tiempo de hacer todo.

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿Tus asuntos de… Spiderman?

—Pueden esperar un poco, mientras estés aquí al menos, además tengo el presentimiento que te gusta este lugar.

Bucky miró a su alrededor, la verdad prefería estar allí, que en la aparatosa Torre, no que le molestara, es decir allí había un montón de comodidades, pero justo ahora, y como se sentía, prefería ese lugar.

Peter esperaba con los dedos cruzados mentalmente que el otro aceptara, en parte por el entrenamiento, y en parte porque se sentía bien así, sólo ellos dos, alejados de todo. Sentía que era lo que necesitaba justo ahora.

—Sólo si quieres, igual tú debes tener cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte más de lo que mis padres ya lo hicieron al pedirte que me cuidaras.

—No es molestia Pete, de verdad. De hecho lo veo más como unas vacaciones. En cuanto lo de venir… no quiero que descuides otras cosas. Que piensas de… no venir en la semana, pero venir los fines de semana, podemos quedarnos a dormir desde el viernes que salgas de la escuela, y volver el Domingo en la noche.

—¡Si! ¡Eso suena increíble! —Pronunció con un infantil entusiasmo, para luego agachar la vista de golpe. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre era tan obvio?

—Bien, arreglado entonces. ¿Por qué no vas y tomas una ducha? Haré lo mismo y luego prepararé algo de comer.

—Sí… ¿Comeremos  aquí?

—Si, siempre procuro que el refrigerador tenga provisiones, y es tardado ir a la ciudad solo a eso.

—Claro—Asintió Peter, sintiéndose estúpido al pensar que preguntaba cosas obvias. —Bueno… voy… voy a la ducha.

Bucky hizo lo mismo después de que el adolescente se marchara, tomó una ducha rápida y luego regresó a la cocina, a preparar algo más sustancioso, después del entrenamiento que habían tenido.

El problema fue que la ducha de Peter no pudo ser tan rápida…

Se metió tranquilo, sacó la ropa que el otro había puesto para él, y se la llevó al baño, el problema es que al desprenderse de la sucia, comenzó a pensar que Bucky tuvo que llevarle ropa interior, que tuvo que ver… y tocar su ropa interior, lo cual causó que su cara se volviera rojo. Decidió pasar eso por alto y meterse a la ducha, pero la idea seguía rondando su cabeza.

Luego recordó la noche anterior, e imagino que a unos metros de él, Barnes estaba desnudo con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo.

—Acabo de terminar con mi novio y pienso eso ¿Soy una mala persona? Quizá un fácil—Frunció sus cejas, meditando eso en voz alta, aunque las imágenes seguían allí y no podía apartarlas de su cabeza.

Y pronto, los cuadros, la idea de Bucky sosteniendo su ropa interior, usando solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, una erección comenzó a crecer… y se maldijo mucho, mucho….No sabía como iba a verlo a la cara al salir.

 

Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Entró tímido a la cocina, viendo al otro ya sentado con los platos servidos. —¿Usualmente tardas tanto a la ducha?

—Es que… estaba algo adolorido—Mintió, y esperaba que el otro no se diera cuenta.

—Por supuesto… —Dijo sin creerle—ya te serví, espero que te guste.

—Sí, igual lo de esta mañana ese licuado… me gustó bastante—Respondió agradecido, pensando que todo olía delicioso, en definitiva, los hombres que cocinaban eran demasiado sexys.

 

El tiempo a Peter le pasó rápido… e incluso a Bucky también, Peter le preguntaba sobre cosas de sus padres, cosas divertidas y que no tocaran temas escabrosos, y ambos reían bastante al respecto. Cuando fue tiempo de irse, Peter se sentía mucho más relajado.

Subieron al auto, e incluso el adolescente se quedó dormido buena parte del camino, después de sincronizar el estéreo del auto con su celular para poner un poco de música.

Al llegar, Bucky se sintió tentado a no despertarle y llevarle cargando, pero quizá el otro tenía que hacer tarea, o algún asunto por el estilo, mañana aún era día de escuela.

Tocó su hombro con delicadeza, y lo vio moverse entre sueños, tenía un rostro adorable de verdad. Despejó un poco el cabello de su frente.

—Peter despierta—Volvió a llamarle, y este despertó lentamente, con una mirada algo confundida, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Ya, estamos en la cochera de tu padre.

—Oh, oh… siento, siento haber dormido tanto, pero creo que el entrenamiento me agotó.

—Entonces quizá debas descansar. —Bucky bajó del auto, seguido poco después con el chico.

Peter revisó su celular, tenía un montón de mensajes de los chicos, pero no quería responderlos.

Tomó la mochila con su ropa, y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía algo de tarea, aunque no creía tardar mucho en hacerla.

Se decidió a llamar a Ava, para saber sobre la última clase, y preguntarle sobre la tarea, pero está tenía otros planes.

—¿Otro hombre mayor, Peter? —El castaño se dejó caer en la cama, escuchando los regaños de la chica en el celular, que en parte le adormecían y en parte sentía que merecía….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido!


	3. Capítulo 3 El origen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya había publicado este capítulo, pero se público mal, espero y ya se publique bien y completo. Por eso normalmente no público en esta plataforma @_@

Los días con Peter eran divertidos, llevaban poco más de una semana viviendo juntos. Desayunaban, muchas veces al menor se le hacía tarde, su puntualidad le recordaba bastante a la de Stark, y verlo correr por la sala con una dona a medio comer en la boca, buscando el cuaderno en el que la noche anterior había estado haciendo la tarea, era sin duda divertido.

Sin embargo, pese al aura infantil que despedía, Bucky de igual manera podía notar que Peter no era un niño pequeño, como a veces Steve y Tony le querían tratar. Lo notaba cuando lo veía trabajar en el taller de Tony, o entrenar en la sala de Steve, para según él, prepararse para el fin de semana. Peter era maduro, y se tomaba enserio su trabajo como Spiderman, pese a que se suponía que por esos días, el chico estaba informado de que no podía atender a llamados muy grandes, seguía al pendiente de que sus amigos y miembros de su equipo fueran y atendieran los llamados que en general le correspondían a él. Le recordaba a Steve en ese aspecto.

Sabía que este no era hijo biológico de ambos, pero al verlo, sería algo que llegaría a dudar si no es que hubiera estado presente en el proceso de su adopción.

La mañana del viernes se quedó pensando sobre eso, ya que no tenía mucho que hacer hasta que Peter saliera de la escuela,  rememorando cómo es que sus amigos lo habían adoptado, y entonces lo recordó, incluso antes de Steve y Tony, fue él quien le sostuvo en sus brazos… los detalles eran algo difusos, ya que había sido hace más de 15 años, y bien se sabía que no era el que tenía la mejor memoria, pero… aun así el recuerdo quedó volando en su cabeza.

 

\-----

Hacía 15 años, sus lazos con Hydra no estaban del todo cortados, y mucho menos estaba del “lado correcto” de la línea, era el soldado del invierno, el mercenario, el asesino. Su verdadera identidad estaba difusa, intentando apenas rescatar la verdad de quien era.

De lo poco que recordaba, es que aquella no era su misión, sino de otros agentes de Hydra. Había un matrimonio americano de científicos que se había infiltrado en la organización cómo dobles agentes, empezando a filtrar muchos de los secretos de esta, provocando que las bases fueran cayendo una por una, siendo grandes proyectos confiscados por SHIELD.

Él iba en la nave que se encargaría de llevar a cabo la operación, pero iba básicamente dormido, las órdenes que se daban en aquellos momentos no eran de su interés, pues no era su misión, y siendo así, quería tener que ver con ellas en lo más posible.

¿El objetivo?

Tomar los documentos que los agentes Parker llevaban, y después de ello… matarlos.

Se quedó en la nave, viendo a los hombres de cráneo rojo saltar al avión., pues había sido una orden directa de él. Sus ojos se perdían en la niebla alrededor, no veía realmente lo que pasaba, sólo estaba ido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces uno de los generales que conocía el funcionamiento de su derruida cabeza se paró  frente a él, dijo las palabras que tenía que decir, y con su máscara puesta y una arma grande en la mano, saltó de la nave hacía el avión que se estaba desplomado.

Entonces observó porque lo requirieron aunque no fuera su misión, el joven Tony Stark y Steve Rogers se encontraban allí. Luchando contra los sirvientes de cráneo rojo. Sus balas se impactaron contra el escudo y la armadura, escuchaba las órdenes del general gritándole que avanzara entre ellos, y salvara los archivos, se dirigió hasta la zona del piloto dónde estaban los cadáveres tanto de los pilotos, como del matrimonio Parker, vio el maletín con los archivos, pero algo llamó más su atención… se asomó a la zona donde normalmente estarían las azafatas, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Allí, frente a él, había un pequeño niño castaño, cuya carita rosada, comenzaba a ponerse más roja, por las vueltas y la velocidad a la que el jet   estaba por desplomarse, aunque podía escuchar que está se había estabilizado, pues debajo de esta, Tony Stark hacía un gran esfuerzo por sostenerla.

Miró los archivos, y luego de nuevo al niño, que no podía tener más de 3 años, y cuyo rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, abrazando un pequeño oso café con fuerza.

Escuchaba las ordenes en su cabeza, pero no hizo caso a estas, desprendió la silla en la que estaba el niño y arrancó una de las máscaras de oxígeno, colocándosela con cuidado al niño Parker, lo tomó en sus brazos, miró cómo la batalla seguía con el Capitán y sus “compañeros” agentes.

Sin darle importancia, y pese a los gritos del general, se asomó a la puerta de salida, con el pequeño niño en el asiento, llorando en sus brazos, al ver que ya estaban bastante cerca del agua, y que Tony salía debajo del aeronave, para tomar a Steve, él saltó al agua.

Mantuvo al niño pegado a él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, alejándolo lo más posible del desplome de la enorme ave de acero.

Por suerte no estaban en una zona demasiado fría, y estaba por amanecer, vio al niño, cuya ropa se había empapado, y temiendo por la seguridad del pequeño castaño miró a todos lados, hasta localizar por suerte, tierra cercana, suponía que era una de las tantas islas que estaban antes de llegar a costas americanas.

Quitó la máscara de oxígeno al pequeño, y uso la sillita como balsa, para llevarle, siendo él, el motor. Nadó por más de una hora, en la que el pequeño Parker no dejaba de dar pequeños estornudos, pero se había tranquilizado cuando el asesino se había quitado el cubre bocas negro, despejándose también el cabello del rostro.

Cuando por fin pudo tocar tierra, respiró aliviado, miró al niño, pero este comenzó a llorar de nuevo, era tan pequeño… tan frágil, y entre los balbuceos, podía escuchar que llamaba a sus padres, eso… por alguna extraña razón, le dolió y le causó más remordimiento que cualquier otra misión, en la que si hubiera sido el asesino.

Con todo el cuidado que se pudo permitir, tomó al niño entre sus brazos, al fin y al cabo, no lo podía mojar más de lo que ya estaba. Procuró sostenerlo con su brazo “normal” y se puso en pie, de verdad ese pequeño tenía una carita hermosa. Pensó al verlo, era la mayor pureza que él hubiera contemplado jamás.

Los alrededores eran de una isla, aunque por los sonidos que alcanzaba a percibir, no era una isla abandonada, simplemente tendría que dejar al pequeño en una casa, o en una iglesia, o en algún lugar por el estilo, para luego ir a recibir su castigo.

Ese era su plan, hasta que sintió dos presencias bastante conocidas a sus espaldas, se giró, topándose con el  joven y recién formado matrimonio Stark-Rogers, quienes les miraron, el castaño con desconfianza, y el rubio con pena, ambos se quitaron la máscara.

Bucky por un extraño instinto, apretó al niño contra él, el cual extendió sus manitas jalando un poco su cabello. Sintió su respiración pesada, dio un par de pasos al frente y dejó al pequeño nene, sentado en la arena, lo miró por última vez, notando como sus ojitos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo, pero antes de que derramara una sola, se giró, sin mirar a los otros dos, y se echó a correr, escuchando solo el llanto a la distancia.

Suponía que esa fue una de las cosas que sentó las bases, para que tiempo después, sus actos no fueran juzgados tan duramente.

Tiempo después se enteró que el niño, sólo tenía un tío y una tía, ya muy mayores que vivían en un asilo, y que Steve y Tony habían decidido adoptarle.

4 años después de esa ocasión, fue invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños….

\----

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, se había perdido en los recuerdos, y es que en su vida, pocas vece podía darse el lujo de tener recuerdos tan nítidos y… agradables.

Era curioso como el destino jugaba, nunca pensó que estaría cuidando de nuevo a ese niño, que por su puesto, ya no era para nada un niño.

Si no más bien un adolescente, lleno de problemas, inquieto, y más que inteligente, con una madurez increíble para su edad. Aunque no era para menos, crecer como hijo de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, evolucionar como el hombre araña, estar a punto de morir un par de veces… y claro dos ex novios de cuidado, hacían madurar a cualquiera.

Se incorporó un poco de su lugar de descanso, sacando su celular, sonriendo al ver un mensaje del chico.

 _“Pete:_ _Hoy tengo entrenamiento, así que pasa por mí a las canchas. Si quieres ser mi porrista no me molesto”_

Le contestó el mensaje con un sencillo “estaré allí” antes de levantarse por completo, y echar todas las cosas que necesitarían para el fin de semana en la camioneta.

 

Al llegar a la escuela estacionó a las afueras del enorme estadio que esta tenía, se bajó, ajustando su cachucha. Si bien ya no era un fugitivo buscado por la ley de 36 países, en especial la de Estados Unidos, le seguía gustando tener un perfil bajo, por lo que llevaba jeans desgastados, el cabello sujeto bajo la gorra, lentes oscuros, y una camisa simple pero pegada al cuerpo de manga larga. Y en realidad, aunque no quisiera llamar la atención, era imposible no verlo, pues lucía realmente apuesto, y lo quisiera o no, era un hombre que llamara la atención. Más entre los jovencitos y jovencitas, quienes a su paso, le dedicaban pequeñas miraditas.

Barnes las notaba, pero las ignoraba de la mejor manera, llegó hasta las gradas, pero se decidió a bajar al campo, apoyándose en la pared que la separaba de los lugares para los espectadores. Allí pudo ver a Peter corriendo de aquí a allá, tras un balón, lucía bastante… normal.

Suponía que el niño tuvo que pasar por un increíble control de sus poderes, para que sus padres le permitieran hacer deportes, y esto requería mucho de su concentración, pues aunque el pequeño Stark había pasado varias ocasiones cerca de él, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que decidió mejor sentarse en la banca cercana a donde estaba el entrenador, un hombre mayor, pero en buena forma que gritaba instrucciones.

—Disculpe, los padres no pueden estar aquí…—el hombre se giró hablarle, quedándose quieto al verle el rostro.

—Agente Ocean—Le reconoció del equipo de SHIELD.

—Barnes… me enteré que estarías cuidando al chico estos días.

—Sí, y tú…

—Stark siempre quiere tener un ojo en él… muchos en realidad.

—Claro—Asintió Barnes. —¿Puedo quedarme entonces?

—Siendo un poco corruptos, si…quédate casi terminamos. —Asintió, volviendo a girarse a dar instrucciones y gritar a los chicos.

Pese al reciente descubrimiento, del que reclamaría a Tony y Steve no haberle dicho, ¿Quién más cuidaba a Peter? Se preguntaba, aunque sus cuestionamientos eran opacados por la distracción de sus ojos, al ver a Peter corriendo. Aunque no lo pareciera por la ropa tan holgada que usaba, Bucky sabía que este tenía un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado que el resto de los chicos.

En cierto momento Peter se paró, para respirar un poco, tenía sudor en su frente y en su cuello, el cabello se le notaba un poco húmedo por la misma razón, alzó su playera, para limpiarse el sudor con esta misma, dándole al soldado una excelente visión de su abdomen plano y trabajado, con una piel suave  y perfecta, por la que corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor que se perdían dentro de los shorts, haciendo que se le sacara la garganta  y tuviera que tragar pesado, hipnotizado por la visión.

No… Peter no era un niño.

—Sí lo es…—Se quiso decir a sí mismo en voz baja, aunque él sabía perfectamente a donde apuntaban sus pensamientos, por lo que simplemente agachó la vista a su celular, dedicándose a abrir y cerrar aplicaciones o hacer lo que fuera, con tal de no volver a poner sus ojos en la cancha y más específicamente en el niño que jugaba.

Tanto se enfocó en esa idea, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el partido terminó.

—Si estás así, ¿Cómo vas a verme jugar, Bucky?

Alzó los ojos, quitándose las gafas obscuras, topándose con el chico con las mejillas rojas y algo agitado, quien le sonreía feliz de que al menos el mayor se haya pasado por allí y no se hubiera limitado a esperarlo en la camioneta.

—Lo siento, ya sabes… trabajo—Respondió lo más normal que pudo, el cabello castaño despeinado, y su respiración agitada…. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba el día de hoy?!

—Sí, entiendo, ¿Alguna noticia de mis papás?

—Por lo que se y me dijo María, creen que el tiempo se extienda. —Contestó, feliz de poder enfocarse en otro tema, en especial en uno tan útil, cómo que ese chico era el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

—Pero ellos… ¿Estarán bien?

—Tus padres siempre están bien, más si están juntos—Le prometió poniéndose de pie.

Peter se relamió los pequeños labios rosas en un gesto preocupado, que causó que lo sentidos de Bucky se enfocaran en ellos y en pensar que tan suaves serían.

—Iré por mis cosas entonces, te veo en la camioneta—Declaró el menor.

Bucky sólo respiró y asintió, maldiciendo por eso, algo estaba mal, muy mal… Se preguntaba cual rayos era el problema, su mente empezó a formular una razón lógica para aquello, y lo único que pudo llegar a su mente, es que quizá su cuerpo era consciente que justo ese día se cumplían 10 meses de sequía… No es que antes no hubiera pasado tiempo sin sexo, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía de una manera tan consciente, y para terminar, habían sido meses demasiado relajados, sin acción, sin misiones que demandaran mucho de sí, quizá de allí partían sus terribles ansias, y esas ideas… estúpidas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, respecto al lindo adolescente.

Espero en la camioneta, escuchando como el menor se despedía de sus amigos, y luego subía, aún con el traje de entrenamiento.

—Creí que ibas a cambiarte. —Comentó encendiendo el vehículo.

Peter se miró extrañado—Preferí bañarme ya al llegar allá, para no hacerte esperar más tiempo—Comentó sin entender porque Bucky lucía tan… incomodo. —¿Huelo muy mal? —Se atrevió a preguntar con cierta pena, dudaba que fuera eso, es decir en los entrenamientos terminaban sudados y aun así a veces comían primero, en lugar de meterse a tomar una ducha.

—No, no, sólo pensé que lo harías. —Se encogió de hombros.

El resto del viaje fue bastante serio, Peter abría la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerraba, sentía que había algo en la cabeza del otro, algo que le tenía molesto, y se sentía extraño, demasiado extraño.  Era como si por primera vez desde que el soldado había vuelto, tuvieran de nuevo esa distancia que sentía de niño, cómo si el otro no quisiera verle.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara? —Se decidió a preguntar por fin, cuando estaban cerca de la cabaña.

 

Barnes había intentando enfocar su mente durante todo el viaje, intento pensar en otras cosas. Estaba bastante ido, básicamente solo podía ver a carretera, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaban tanto tiempo en silencio.

—¿Qué… que dijiste Peter? —Preguntó girándose un poco.

—Que si hice algo que te molestara— Repitió—Sólo tienes que decírmelo, haz estado muy raro desde que fuiste por mí.

El soldado apretó sus manos en el volante del auto, dando vuelta en la curva en la que entraban hacia el terreno de la casa.

—No, es sólo que estuve pensando… pensando en ti en realidad…

—¿En mí? —Preguntó con duda sorprendiéndose.

Bucky asintió, entrando al estacionamiento de la casa, pa mra detener el carro, sin decir todavía nada.

—Pensando, ¿sobre qué? —Preguntó mirándole expectante.

—Oh, pues… sobre cuando… cuando te conocí —¡Eso! Confesar algo no grave, para evadir lo peligroso. —Cuando, cuando eras un bebé. No lo sabes pero…

—…Tú salvaste mi vida—Completó Peter, mirándole fijo con una sonrisa. —Mis padres me lo contaron, cuando tenía como 13 años, ya sabía que era adoptado obviamente pero quise averiguar más sobre mis padres biológicos, entonces al ver que no iba a dejar de investigar, me contaron todo, y me contaron que tú me salvaste de la explosión del avión y luego me llevaste a tierra.

—Si—Asintió Bucky con una pequeña sonrisa—Eras muy pequeño.

—Para dos años y medio eso supongo—dijo con una pequeña risa.

—Eras más pequeño que eso—Declaró—Yo te veía así al menos.

—¿Sabes lo que nunca me contaron mis papás?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Papá… papá dice que nunca debo de mencionártelo, ni eso ni lo de tu brazo… pero—Se relamió los labios, en ese gesto de nervios, que provocaba que de igual manera Barnes se alterara. —Antes tú estabas… controlado ¿No es cierto? Eras como un robot o algo así, no conozco muy bien el proceso pero tú tenías una misión y cuando tenías una misión no te desviabas de ella entonces…

—No lo sé—Respondió simplemente—Esa no era mi misión, me metieron improvisadamente, quizá un error en lo que me dijeron.

—Pero aunque…

—Hay que bajarnos ya… y las maletas—Le interrumpió el mayor, dando el tema completamente por zanjado.

Peter creyó que de verdad le había puesto incomodo, sus dos padres se lo habían advertido, de niño siempre preguntaba por Bucky, por el soldado del invierno, siempre preguntaba porque tenía ese brazo, preguntaba porque casi no hablaba cuando estaban todos juntos.

Preguntaba porque cuando tenía 9 y sus padres se separaron por un año, tardó mucho en volver a verlo. El soldado del invierno era su persona favorita para imaginar historias extraordinarios, era su alimento principal de dudas, en las que su pequeña e infantil mente se distraía cuando no estaba ocupado jugando o brincando por allí.

Pero siempre le dijeron, que había cosas por las que debía dejar de preguntar… aunque extrañamente sentía que era el tiempo de hacerlo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
